


Osare Se Si Vuole

by raptatta



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Dialogue Heavy, Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptatta/pseuds/raptatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone like Roxas, you <i>would</i> think that having your boyfriend pose the question of sleeping with your own brother would bother you. But in fact, it doesn't go that way at all— and Roxas agrees to it, convinced that absolutely nothing could go wrong. After all, out of all the endless possibilities, none of them would actually happen... would they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the idea came to me after a friend and i briefly discussed a modern au between roxas, sora and axel - most respectively of roxas and sora as twins, because who doesnt love that? i know there are LOTS and lots of aus like this but i guess i kind of became obsessed with the idea, because here we are with the longest fic im going to write on here and - surprise! it is going to be naughty and EXACTLY my friend and i talked about! also, ive seen a few times the idea of leon being their dad - it is oddly cute to me, so we are going to pretend he is exactly that. their very cool and awesome dad. 
> 
> for the sake of this fic, roxas and sora are both aged up to 18 - and are the same age T T but sora is 8 hours older, and likes to throw it in roxas' face a lot. anyway, this'll be a multi-chapter fic, so onward to the first chapter!!

“He— He wants to do _what!?_ ”

The entire time, Roxas had been considerate enough to keep his voice down so that Leon didn’t hear, but Sora’s voice was loud enough to catch anyone’s attention, and he gestured aggressively for his brother to keep it down. Away on a business trip with her senior students, their mother wasn't home— but that didn't mean they could just sneak around as they wished. There was still one obstacle left, and Roxas wasn't about to get caught trying to leap over it. “I know you heard me,” he hissed. “I’m not going to repeat it!”

“But I’m not _his_ boyfriend,” Sora protested. “I was always told that’s the kind of stuff you do with the person you’re with, and I mean... you and Axel are together, right?”

“He just wants to _know_ ,” Roxas said. “Like... it’s not like he’s sick of me, he just wants to see if we’re really all that similar, I guess...”

“By having sex with me!” Sora belted out. “Roxas, that’s hardly—”

\- I - 

There _was_ a story to this. It had all started out in Axel’s bedroom after band practise. Lounging on one of the bean bags on his floor, the both of them had been completely bored out of their minds for an hour since getting home. Axel wasn’t the best at making conversation, naturally, so apparently the best thing to say was, “How good is Sora in bed?”

Roxas sat up and stared at him, shocked. “What? What kind of question is that?”

“It just crossed my mind,” Axel said. “Like, don’t you have any idea? Or any suspicions...” Initially, he had been sitting with Roxas in his lap, stroking his hair, but now he looked at him with a kind of quizical, curious look in his eyes. “Your rooms are right next to each other, aren’t they? Haven’t you ever... caught him?”

Roxas shrugged. “You’re forgetting that Sora and I aren’t exactly _similar_ ,” he said. “I mean, he has a... classmate, but he likes to pretend that they’re less of ‘boyfriends’ and more like, really good friends. You know Riku, right? Sora and I have known him since we were kids.”

“Oh,” Axel said. “So... him and this ‘friend’ of his are in a constant loop of friendzoning, and they don’t even know it?”

“They both are to blame,” Roxas said, and he rolled his eyes. “The two go hand in hand. Though, I think Riku knows... at least.”

For awhile, the two of them had sat in silence. Roxas still hadn’t processed the question to its full extent yet, so he took the time to think about it as Axel went quiet, looking at him. He lied, only a little bit about Sora— he had caught him and Riku doing things a few times, but he wasn’t really about to _tell_ Axel that. Roxas still respected bits and pieces of Sora’s privacy, regardless of whether or not Axel could keep things a secret, and he wasn’t too keen on the idea of letting his boyfriend in on his brother’s sex life. _Whatever_ sex life he even had.

“Why did you ask, anyway?” Roxas asked, after a moment. “You want to know if him and I are different in bed, or something?”

“A little,” Axel admitted. “As I said, I’m curious! If you guys really are so different, what if he has different sexual habits? What if he’s... you know, shy... innocent, quiet, loud... who knows?” 

“He’s not shy, that’s for sure.”

“You don’t know that,” Axel protested.

Considering Riku always seemed to be over when their parents weren't home, Roxas felt as though he had a bit of an idea. “So... what you’re saying is...”

“I want to have sex with your brother, yes,” Axel finished for him. “Unless you have an issue with that?”

Surprisingly, Roxas and Axel’s relationship wasn’t quite your average one; they acted differently, treated each other differently, and they were surprisingly okay with a lot of things you wouldn’t consider as normal. Aside from the fact that Roxas thought it was a little weird, what he was requesting, it didn’t exactly bother him. A part of it was probably because of the kind of person Sora was; he was aloof and... well, remotely innocent, and didn’t seem to get a lot of activity in except from Riku. And if anything, Axel was only discussing it with him now because they trusted each other. Roxas sighed deeply. What was the worst that could happen? 

“Fine,” he said. “Let me talk to him.”

\- I - 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=rkzrmc)

Hastily, Roxas looked up from checking his phone.

“I don’t know, Roxas,” Sora said. He had his head on the kitchen table with his arms circled around it. “Axel is kind of intimidating.”

“Oh, c’mon... he’s really not that bad.” He didn’t exactly blame him though. Axel didn’t give off the best first impressions, and he was more than aware of that. “I mean, it’s not like he doesn’t know who you are... he’d just know to go easy on you. You know... so that he didn’t hurt you or anything.”

Sora lifted his head off the table for a second, then leaned his cheek against his arm. He still didn’t look at Roxas, who was leaning towards him, his own arms crossed in a similar manner. “But I mean, what’s he so curious about? What if it makes Riku jealous? I mean, it’s not like we’re dating, but still...”

Roxas stared at Sora, confused. “What’s the problem then?”

“It’s weird,” Sora said. “Like, I think Riku has a _thing_ for me, but I think he also has a thing for Kairi— so he likes both of us, but... I don’t know, I told you it was weird!”

“Well it’s not like you guys are even dating,” Roxas said. He was trying to wrap his head around the idea of Riku being jealous over Sora, despite the clear indication it wasn’t just him he was into— but he quickly shook the thoughts away. “Besides, it’s one night, anyway. I can always tell Axel you said no. It’s not like you _have_ to agree.”

Sora raised his head. “No, I mean— It’s not like I _don’t_ want to,” he said. “I didn’t say no!”

Roxas crossed his arms. A part of him kind of hoped Sora would say no, and oddly enough, it had a lot to do with morals. And although the offer at hand didn’t bother him, he would take immense joy in knowing that Sora declining would upset Axel and make him jealous; if only slightly.

“I— I mean,” Sora continued, after a moment. “Are we really that different? Like... he’s not... unsatisfied, is he?”

Roxas laughed. “Uh, no,” he said. He knew for a _fact_ that Axel wasn’t unsatisfied at all. They were always joking about how desperate he got sometimes; Axel could be quite the baby when it came to sex, despite his age, and it made him a perfect target for Roxas’ sense of humor.

“Then... he just wants to know?” Sora sounded so uneasy for someone so curious. 

“He just wants to know,” Roxas repeated.

Sora looked away from him, then. He was staring at his hands thoughtfully, and Roxas could see with ease as soon as he began to consider it. It was all over Sora’s face, the way he thought about it— and Roxas could tell, too, that Sora was trying his hardest not to make eye contact. He was avoiding just looking at him for the time being, which didn’t surprise him, but then Sora glanced off to the side and away from his hands; he squinted for what seemed like a brief second, then pressed his lips together. 

“I...” he cleared his throat. “I’ll... do it,” he said.

_Well, that was easy._

“Well, okay,” Roxas said, although he hadn’t quite processed what Sora said. He went to rise from his seat, delighted for a brief moment in the false knowledge that he’d be the bearer of bad news to Axel— bad news he’d have to deliver. But then what Sora had said seemed to click, and Roxas did stand up, shocked. For a moment, he thought he’d said no! “Wait, _what?_ ” He asked, placing his hands on the table. “You mean you’ll actually do it?”

“Um,” Sora said, scratching his chin. “Yes?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, or at least until Sora’s face began to redden as the embarrassment set in. Eventually, Roxas sat back down, leaning back in his chair as he ran a hand through his hair— and Sora waved his hand around, trying to laugh the whole thing off.

“It’s not like I could just turn down an offer like this,” Sora said bashfully. “It’s almost like an opportunity.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually _agree_ ,” Roxas said, exasperated. “I thought you’d get embarrassed and shy, like you usually do,” he continued.

“What if I’m curious though? About Axel?” Sora looked back towards him. “You’re not the only one that thinks he’s attractive. I guess we really do have similar tastes, Roxas.”

“You’re supposed to be the younger, more responsible brother!” Roxas moaned. “Sora, you’re not allowed to say Axel is hot!”

“I’m _older_ than you!” Sora yelled. Roxas opened his mouth, then closed it. 

His phone buzzed. ‘ _Anything yet?_ ’ Axel had texted. He rolled his eyes, considering it’d only been about fifteen minutes since he’d last responded, and lowered his head in preparation to reply.

“Did Axel text you?” Sora asked from across the table.

“Uh, yeah,” Roxas said. “Give me a seco-”

Before he could finish, both him and Sora heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. They froze, relaxing only when it was Leon who came down to greet them, but it was apparent that he wasn’t going to be down with them for long. He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger, walked towards the front door, and began to put his shoes on. “Hey,” he said, even though he wasn’t looking at them. His back was turned as he got ready to leave. At least that’s what Roxas assumed, as soon as he saw him. “I didn’t expect to see the both of you sitting at the table together. Don’t you have better things to do?”

“Oh, uh,” Sora said. “We were just discussing what we should do tomorrow, that’s all!” Roxas scoffed at his lie, even though he knew it was more than believable.

“Oh,” Leon said. “Well, I’m going out for the night.” He tapped the front of his foot against the floor, leaned down to adjust his heels, and stood back up. “I’m just running some errands for Cloud. I might stay there for the night, so... don’t throw any parties.”

Roxas twisted around in his seat. “...You mean you’re not coming back?”

“Mhm,” Leon hummed. He turned around to look at him as he pulled on his jacket. “I’ll probably call you two tomorrow morning, if you’re still home. I’m assuming you’re just going to stay in tonight and not do anything, so it’s not really worth the call.”

On the inside, Roxas was losing it. “Oh... haha! Yeah, we’re not doing anything,” he said. “Just uh... probably going to play video games or something, you know us.”

Leon raised an eyebrow at them. “Uh huh,” he said. “Well, if you need me for anything, then... my phone will be on. Cloud, too. You’ll be all right by yourselves? You don’t need anything?”

“Perfectly fine,” Sora said. “No parties, no having people over, no nothing! We know the rules, dad.” Give it to Sora to be the model son out of the both of them; Roxas couldn’t lie for his life. It was too obvious, if it were him. He was usually the one getting into trouble, not Sora. If anything, Sora could pull it off without even trying.

“Well, that’s great then,” Leon said. He turned towards the door once more and opened it, stepping outside. “Good night then, you two. Have fun.”

“Night,” Roxas said.

“Good night!” Sora called.

The door closed. Roxas and Sora looked at each other, complete beside themselves. Usually, Leon never left the house long enough to be gone overnight— and it had be completely coincidental that he chose the one night they had things planned. _Bad_ things. Both of them were staring at each other with wide eyes, until Sora lowered his to where Roxas was holding his phone beneath the table.

“Well uh,” he said. “I guess... you should text Axel now, right?”

Roxas nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I... guess I should.” He unlocked his phone and swiped to Axel’s name.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=5n2a1)


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas had let Sora know that Axel had basically agreed to come over right away. He couldn’t say it surprised him, considering that they had been conveniently left alone for the night— and he couldn’t _blame_ Axel either for wanting as much time as possible. They did have time, yes, but not a lot of it— and as Roxas liked to tell Sora, Axel liked to soak up as much of it as he could.

“...So, what do I do?” Sora asked. They were still sitting at the table, waiting in silence. Roxas was looking down at his phone, no doubt in the process of keeping himself updated, and Sora was simply left there, unsure of what to do or what would happen next. “Um, does he... prefer anything? I just showered this morning, so I’m pretty clean—”

“Just don’t make it awkward,” Roxas said. “Sora, you’re just making it _really_ weird, now. I don’t really think Axel wants you asking him what to do.”

“Well, I don’t know!” Sora said. He sank down into his seat. “ _You’re_ the expert on sleeping with Axel, not me! All I know how to do is be cute, and sexy sometimes,” he finished.

“Just... do what you’d do with Riku. What do you want me to tell you?”

In the end, he ended up waiting in the bathroom.

He’d retreated upstairs by now, looking at himself in the mirror. He never got this nervous with Riku. He’d only ever done this once— priming himself; the first time he’d ever really engaged in anything sexual, he’d spent at least an hour in the bathroom prior, making sure he looked presentable. No unkempt hair, no noticeable blemishes on his face or unclean teeth. As soon as he’d gotten up there, he’d immediately brushed them and washed his face. Sora now stared at his reflection, his cheeks still wet with water; he briefly leaned on the sink, watching himself.

He’d decided just to throw on an old pair of shorts (that were fairly tiny on him, now) and a sleeveless shirt. He looked... so _young_. This was one of Riku’s favorite outfits, to him. It was bound to work.

He heard the door open and close downstairs. Roxas laughed, the noise muffled by the distance between them. Even though he had privacy in the bathroom, he could hear footsteps through the wall. No doubt Axel, coming up to greet him— but there wasn’t a second pair, insinuating that Roxas hadn’t followed him. Sora sighed, realizing that his face was already going a little red. He realized he didn’t even really know what Axel looked like. He’d seen him a few times, but not enough to memorize his face; he wondered why Roxas didn’t bring him over often, like he did with Riku. Was it because of his age? There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Leon would disapprove.

“You can do this, So So,” Sora said to himself. He wiped his face with his arm and took a deep breath. “You are cute. You are super cute and you can be sexy if you want. You’re gonna be fine.” He took another breath. “Absolutely fine! Yep.”

When he stepped out, his bedroom door was open. Apparently, Roxas had told Axel how his stereo system worked, and music quietly played from the speaker, traveling into the hallway. Sora stood there, feeling a little awkward, before mustering up the courage to approach his bedroom.

When he entered, Axel was sitting on his bed, leaning on his hands.

“Hi,” he said, and smiled at him.

Sora froze. “Oh god,” he said.

Axel _did_ look his age. He was still young, but it wasn’t hard to tell he was older than both him and Roxas. He was wearing a pair of dark colored jeans and a band shirt that read _The Smiths_ on it. His hair, which Sora remembered was usually long, was pulled into a half bun; the rest of it seemed to have escaped the elastic, falling down his back. He felt his chest go tight. Axel was... _attractive_. For a moment, he had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that this was Roxas’ boyfriend.

“You don’t look a thing like Roxas,” Axel said. “But it’s funny, ‘cause you do at the same time. Weird, right?”

“Uh,” Sora said, speechless. “He— he just, uh...” He cleared his throat and swallowed. “He just _bleaches_ his hair. I mean, we _are_ twins...”

“I’m aware,” Axel said. “He tells me about you sometimes, y’know? For instance, he did tell me you’d be nervous. Why so? You definitely look it.”

Sora blushed furiously. “I—I’m not nervous, I’m just— okay, maybe I am a _little_ , but not really! I’m just... I’m preparing for what’s about to happen, you know? Like, don’t you do that sometimes? Prepare... for sex? Haha?” He grinned and waved his hands around.

“Not really,” Axel said. 

Sora’s hands faltered, but he continued to smile. He laughed quietly. “Aha, yeah, I see...”

But Axel was quick to dismiss the tension. “Don’t worry about it! Come on, I’m here to make you feel better. Roxas even let me know he’d leave us alone for the night. I can take _aaalll_ your nervousness away. I’m pretty good at it,” he said. “Trust me.”

Sora’s heart was beginning to beat faster. “O-oh,” he said. “I... I do trust you, don’t worry!”

“Come sit,” Axel said, and patted his lap.

Sora stared at his hand as if it were something terrible. He swallowed, heavily. _You can do this._ He didn’t want all that prep to go to waste! What would be the point in that? He let his smile drop, nervous that perhaps it wasn’t the right time for one, as he slowly walked up to Axel on his bed. Luckily, the music playing was loud enough now to drown out the pounding in his ears, and Sora bit his lip as he stood in front of him. Shakily, he slid into Axel’s lap, his body small enough to fit there perfectly; both of Axel’s hands had been positioned behind him to keep him supported, but now one of them moved to settle on Sora’s hip gently. Axel continued to look at him the entire time. “You all right?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Sora laughed. “I’m great! No worries! I’m fine!”

“I am worrying a bit,” Axel said. It was only up this close that Sora noticed how shocking of a green his eyes were. He looked into them, unsure of where else to avert his gaze. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know.”

Sora wheezed. “No, I _do_ ,” he pressed, for the second time that night. “I do want to do it! I’m just— you know! I’m a big baby! Hasn’t Roxas told you this?”

“Well, I guess he has,” Axel said with a laugh. “But if you _do_ want to do it, then you won’t have to worry about being nervous for long.”

Sora nodded. “Y-yeah,” he said. “Okay.”

“We won’t go too fast,” Axel said. “Why don’t I start by making out with you?”

Sora, more speechless than before this time, nodded far quicker. He’d rather let Axel lead. If _he_ had to, none of this would go well. He supposed the music choice _did_ set the mood a little, though, if Axel wanted to use the words “making out” opposed to kissing— but he wasn’t complaining. He tried not to think of Riku, and it was working, but all he could think about was how glad he was that he knew how to kiss. At least. And well, if Riku wasn’t lying to him the entire time... It took moment or two, but eventually he mustered up he courage to lean towards him. 

When Axel kissed him, it definitely helped his nerves to settle a bit. Perhaps it was because Axel wasn’t really too passionate at first, which Sora appreciated— and greatly. And maybe this was easier for Axel himself, too, since it wasn’t as if Roxas and him were too different— but Sora tried not to think about that. After a moment, he chose to kiss back, his eyes fluttering shut as he raised his hands to Axel’s shoulders, and it took only a few seconds of this before things began to progress— and quickly. Axel leaned closer and tilted his head to the side, going with the flow—and Sora opened his mouth just a little to allow the kiss to deepen. Already, he was beginning to feel flustered. 

Soon, he felt Axel’s legs move underneath him too, pulling him into a more comfortable position. Then, Axel straightened out and both of his hands were on Sora’s hips this time, pressing them closer together, and he couldn’t help but let out a soft noise at the motion. When Axel eventually pulled away, after that, he seemed pleased with himself. 

“Good?” He asked. “Though that wasn’t really making out.”

Sora nodded slowly. “Good,” he said. “Then... we should, I think...”

Axel smiled at him. “Try hugging me with your legs, then,” he said. “Just put your knees down on the bed and _relax._ ”

\- I - 

“Oh,” Kairi said over the phone. “You really got them to do it! Wow, that’s incredible.”

“I know,” Roxas said. He was standing at the kitchen counter, making himself a coffee, and he stared at the stream of liquid as it poured into his mug. Kairi was conveniently on speaker for him so that he didn’t have to pick his phone up and multi-task. “Axel went up maybe... fifteen minutes ago? I’m surprised Sora even agreed,” he continued. “You know Axel’s like, old, right?”

“Yeah,” Kairi said. “He buys me food sometimes. How old is he, anyway? Twenty?”

“Nah,” Roxas said. He looked over towards the sugar jars they kept, deciding on whether or not he wanted any. “He’s twenty-seven! You didn’t know that?”

“Nope,” Kairi said. “ _You_ must be the star of the show, dating someone far older than you. Do you find that hot or something? I know Riku is a year older than Sora and I, but still... he’s not old enough to be your dad, but definitely an older brother. And speaking of dads... does he know?”

“Who? Our dad?” Roxas asked, spooning sugar into his coffee. “Hah! No, of course not. He thinks Axel is our age! He’d kill me if he knew, oh my god.” He grabbed the mug and turned around to lean against the counter. “He’d kill both Sora and I too, if he found out I coerced Sora into this.”

“Coerced?” Kairi sounded concerned. “I don’t think you’re using the right word for that, Roxas...”

“Oh. What’s a lighter, non-violent version of the word coerced, then?”

“Um... persuaded? Convinced?”

“Then he’d kill us if he found out I convinced Sora to do this,” Roxas said. “Actually, I didn’t really even convince him. I kind of just asked and he got really, like, you know how my brother gets flustered about things. Then all of a sudden he just agreed to it. I didn’t even expect him to!”

“Sora’s kind of... weird,” Kairi said, giggling. “But I love him anyway. That weirdness makes him special.”

“Yeah, right,” Roxas said. “He’s special all right. He’s probably crying right now and getting Axel to comfort him! I wouldn’t even put it past me if he was.”

\- I - 

“ _Mm..._ ”

Axel had moved on top of Sora now, his mouth on his neck, his hand underneath his shirt. He’d completely forgotten about leaving the door wide open, but at this point, he could hardly care as Axel caressed his chest and pressed against him. _Joy Divison_ played in the background now, and Sora’s head felt heavy as Axel kissed back up to his mouth, sealing their lips together. Gasping, he melted into Axel’s touch, completely relaxed at this point— his body pushing into his hands.

“Come on,” Axel said. He began to push Sora’s shirt up, the fabric bunching up around his chest. 

He discarded it off to the side of the bed, and with it went Axel’s own silly shirt. Now, they were both shirtless, and Axel’s mouth was parted slightly as he looked at Sora beneath him and took the sight in; it had taken only a short amount of time, really, for Sora to recognize the look in his eyes— one of arousal and want. It made him feel funny. “You’re smaller, but cuter,” Axel said. “I hope Roxas doesn’t get jealous that I find you _incredibly_ adorable.”

“It’s all right,” Sora said, his breath heavy. He covered his mouth and scooted downwards a bit, giving the both of them more room. “But I’m not cute! I’m... I’m at least a _little_ attractive...”

“You’re a little attractive, then,” Axel agreed, but all to quiet him down. He slid his hand down Sora’s chest, dragging his fingers along his belly button, only to stop at the waistline of his small shorts. But he didn’t unzip them, instead making the decision to tease him instead— and he palmed Sora through the fabric, cupping his hand slowly. To add, he moved onto his knees and pushed one between Sora’s legs, granting him the option to push against him if he wanted to. “And already turned on.”

Sora sighed deeply, his voice a little raspy as he responded to Axel’s touch. “Of course I am,” he muttered. “You’re touching me, and you were kissing me in all the right places...”

“You want to know Roxas’ soft spot?” Axel asked. “I can show you— you know, see if you react the same to it...”

Roxas had soft spots? It seemed so unlikely if you thought about it. But Sora wouldn’t lie— he was intrigued by the new information and wanted to know if it were true. If it were enough to elicit a reaction from even Roxas, who was usually trying his hardest to seem so mature... then Sora wondered just what kind of effect it would have on _him_. “Yeah,” he said. “I do...”

Axel smiled at him, and it was almost shameful, how hard Sora’s heart clenched at the way it made him feel. As his one hand worked at the front of his shorts, his other moved back up to Sora’s chest as he leaned down to kiss at his neck; yet again, Sora found he couldn’t keep his reactions in and let out a soft moan— but it turned into a gasp once he felt Axel’s thumb brush against his nipple. “ _A-Axel—_ ” he started, but he was unable to finish what he was going to say. The larger man had already bent down to take the nub into his mouth, and he used his tongue to flick at it gently. When their eyes met, Sora drowned in them and involuntarily twitched, his body stiffening at the sensation. “Hey...”

It felt... _good_. It was new, and exciting, and Sora hardly even knew he’d be so sensitive there; it was uncharted territory to _him_ , but apparently not to Axel, who flattened his tongue to close his mouth around it. Sora raised his hips and tried to press against him, completely unused to the feeling— and he could hardly control his voice as Axel sucked gently on his skin. “ _Ah—_ ”

He hardly even noticed when his shorts had been unzipped, at that point— apparently, Axel had sneakily done it without him knowing, but that was hardly an issue. Briefly, he tried to imagine how Roxas would react to this, and just how much of a “soft spot” it was for him; the more he thought about it, combined with the actual feeling itself, the more Sora succumbed to the eventual arousal as it spread throughout his body. When Axel finally did touch him, Sora keened and pushed into his hand, his head falling back as he squirmed underneath him. 

“I knew it,” Axel said, pressing one last kiss to Sora’s chest before lifting his head. “But I like your reaction more. It makes me wanna do things to you,” he said. “Bad, _bad_ things.”

Sora groaned. That much was obvious. “Do you tease _Roxas_ with your words, too?”

Axel scoffed and didn’t answer him. But to Sora’s disappointment, if only briefly, he removed his hand from the inside of his shorts all together and pulled away from him. However, thankfully the disappointment didn’t last, because Axel grabbed the hem instead and began to impatiently edge them down his thighs.

“Off they go,” he chimed— and pulled them off in one fell swoop. 

Ah—

Sora flushed a deep shade of red and covered his eyes, embarrassed by the sudden exposure. But he couldn’t help but peek through his fingers to catch a glimpse of Axel’s face, his eyes dark with want. That look... in almost no time at all, it was already doing wicked, wicked things to him. 

“Axel,” he began, for a second time. “I...”

“How _good_ you look,” Axel said, nearly talking to himself. He ran one of his hands down Sora’s stomach, now, after tossing the unneeded shorts away— stopping just short of his hips. “It’s as if you’ve never been touched before...”

Sora shuddered. “Axel...”

Once more, Axel’s fingers brushed over him— over his erection, confined beneath the fabric of his briefs. But then, both his hands slid inbetween this thighs, separating them, and the touch left Sora shaking— desperate. But he definitely wasn’t the only one. Axel licked his lips as he took in the image of Sora’s body below him, his eyes lowered dangerously, but then in one last effort to contain his want, he took it upon himself to spread Sora’s legs all the way out. 

He leaned between them, then bent down to speak quietly in Sora’s ear. “You’d look great on my cock,” he whispered. “I’d say... you’d look even better than your brother.”

Just the tone of his _voice_ made Sora moan. That had been a word he didn't expect to hear, just yet. He felt so small— so submissive, now, as he chose to rest his arms on either side of his body. He couldn’t help but look off to the side— at anything that wasn’t Axel, his face hot with shame. “Then...” He took a moment to breathe and collect his thoughts, as hard as that seemed at the time. “Why don’t you fuck me?”

Axel growled. “Oh, you _bet_ I will,” he said. “Just have some patience.”

It only took for Axel to leave him again, and for what seemed like the millionth time. But it all happened so quickly, the time it took for him to return— the time it took for him to bring back the essentials— lubricant, condoms— and throw them onto his bed, already in the process of drenching his fingers. His free hand worked Sora free, finally ridding him of his annoying undergarments— and Sora, in wait, squirmed and twisted in the sheets, too eager for what was to come. He could only imagine what his face looked like; Axel hadn’t even touched him, and yet he probably looked desperate— needy. He watched the liquid coat Axel’s fingers— large and intimidating, at first. 

“Axel,” Sora said, unable to rid the name off his lips. He felt Axel lower his hand between his legs— felt one of his fingers finally rub against him. “Oh...”

“Relax,” Axel said. “ _God_ , you’re clenching.” He didn’t doubt it for a second, considering how tense his body was. But he only grew stiffer, once he felt that first digit press in— and relentlessly, Axel eased it in up to his knuckle, Sora’s mouth opening in a silent cry. “Sora...”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Sora choked. It’d been... awhile, he remembered. “It feels good... just don’t stop because I look like I can’t take it.”

It was only one, but it felt so big. At least Axel got the idea, though— following through with Sora’s request until he felt he was ready for more— and luckily, the previous discomfort had webbed away, leaving a dull pleausure in its wake. With the second finger, Sora was gasping, pushing back against it as Axel slowly began to fuck him with them— and at the sensation of a third, it didn’t take long before he was _beckoning_. Axel, too, seemed as though he were about to lose it— he’d moved so that he was hovering over Sora, their foreheads pressed together, his voice soothing and deep and _hot_ all at the same time. “ _That’s it_ ,” he said. “Fuck yourself on my fingers— _fuck_ , yeah, just like that...”

Sora did exactly as he was told. “Oh, god,” he moaned, rocking his hips until he felt them slide deep— as deep as Axel could get them. “ _Yes..._ ”

He didn’t expect for things to progress so _fast_. In no time at all, he was whining at the loss of Axel’s fingers— if only to pant at the sight of him kicking his pants off. Getting down to nothing, just like him, and catching the first glimpse of Axel’s _cock_ — Sora moaned, a bit louder than he’d anticipated, though he made absolutely no effort to stay quiet. It aroused him, just looking at his size, how thick he was— just processing how big he’d feel once he was inside. _He's bigger than Riku_.... The thought was maddening. 

But he’d never felt so excited.

“Onto your knees,” Axel said, but he gave him almost no time to respond. He was already pushing his legs shut and moving him onto his side so that Sora could roll onto his stomach. He worked himself onto his knees, his head bowed between his arms— and at least the surface he was on proved soft enough to rest his elbows. If this were any other situation, Sora would’ve felt dirty, being in this position— but all he felt was eagerness. Maybe he was slightly nervous for what was to come, but his body spoke wisely enough for him so that his mind didn’t have to work— and who needed his thoughts, anyway? They were already too jumbled for him to focus. They’d mean nothing to Axel, who was already moving behind him. But apparently, he wasn’t quite ready.

Sora lifted his head to look behind his shoulder. He could vaguely hear the sound of plastic tearing open. “Axel...?”

“ _Patience_ ,” Axel said again, breathless. After making sure the condom was snug around him, he rested his palm against the small of Sora’s back and dragged it down— down against his curves and over his skin, taking his ass into his hands, spreading him out. “Let me _look_ at you—”

Sora felt a little embarrassed, especially granted the position he was in. “ _Nooo_ ,” he whined. “Stop teasing me!”

Axel groaned. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said. He curved his thumb towards his entrance, pulling lightly in order to press the head of his cock against it—and Sora felt Axel lining him up for entry and adjusting his hips at the proper angle, the heat of everything pooling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. His head was beginning to spin. “Y’know, you look so tight— if only you could _see_ yourself.”

Sora bit his lip, relying solely on his imagination for such a mental image. “Please,” he moaned. “Put it in already...” He was resisting the urge to push back entirely. But it wasn’t like he had to wait.

Actually— he hardly had to wait at all.

It hurt, but only a bit, when Axel eased into him— inch by inch sinking deeper and deeper. He waited barely any time at all, it seemed, in order to bury himself to the hilt— and Sora wiggled his hips at the burn that followed as he keened, low in his throat. He was right, then— Axel felt impossibly big inside of him, so big that it nearly hurt, and he choked on his words as they fell out of his mouth. “You’re— too big!” He gasped. “ _Oww_ — mmnh...” 

But Axel wasn’t paying attention to him. He doubled over against Sora’s back, still holding onto his hips, and he leaned his forehead between his shoulder blades. “ _Definitely tight_ ,” he rasped, unable to move. “Christ... how _long_ has it been for you?”

Sora could hardly find his voice. “It’s... been— _ah_ , awhile,” he gasped. “Maybe... a few months...?”

“Holy _shit_ ,” Axel laughed. “Don’t take it personally if you can barely move tomorrow morning, then.”

\- I - 

Roxas was just beginning to start a movie when he heard the first noise.

“Goddammit,” he said to himself. “Already?”

At least an hour had passed since Axel had arrived, and forty-five since he’d gone upstairs. In that time, Roxas had made himself a coffee, microwaved leftovers from the night before, and managed to have an entire conversation over the phone with Kairi. But he supposed it was stupid of him to think that there’d be _no_ noise— though, he didn’t exactly find it pleasant, being able to hear Sora from all the way downstairs. Irritated, he groaned, considering he was already comfortably seated on the couch, and reached for the remote. He paused the movie and waited.

A few seconds passed. Roxas looked up towards the ceiling. He squinted, hard.

Sora moaned, loud. Loud enough for it to travel through the floor, it seemed.

Sadly, he was no stranger to what Sora sounded like. They sounded practically the same, save for some minor differences— but that wasn’t how he knew. It’d been awhile since it’d last happened, but he was sure he could at least remember the amount of times he was home when Riku was over— him and Sora locked in one of the bedrooms, convinced that they were being sneaky. But this was different, because it wasn’t _Riku_ up there with Sora, but Axel— and Roxas was only just starting to realize how weird the whole thing made him felt. Apparently, he hadn’t thought about it _before_ it had happened, and now he was paying the price.

Maybe, he could just ignore it...

 _Thump_ — Roxas lowered his head and sighed. Was that the headboard of Sora’s bed, hitting the wall? Who knew? 

It’d be a task to try and continue the movie. It was already 9:00, according to Roxas’ phone, and that meant it was officially too late to go out and do anything that required locking the door and never coming back. Besides, if for any reason, Leon chose to call— he knew it wouldn’t be Sora answering the phone. He’d already eaten the leftovers. He was down to his last coffee beans. He couldn’t _watch_ anything— couldn’t even retreat to his room, since it was right next to Sora’s. Roxas sank as low as he could into the couch upon realizing how deep of a hole he’d dug himself into. This was a _bad_ idea, agreeing with Axel.

As he scanned the living room, another noise came from upstairs. Roxas immediately pushed it out of his mind as his eyes landed on his video games, sitting underneath the television. He stared at one of the consoles, considering it— if he could get away with playing for a little bit, or at least until they were done. That didn’t sound like a bad idea. Until—

“Fuck,” Roxas said out loud. The controllers were in Sora’s room. 

He slapped his forehead with one of his hands. “Ugh,” he groaned, louder. 

The hole only began to get deeper.

He had two options. Either he sit downstairs with nothing interesting to do and live out the rest of the night bored and depraved, or go upstairs and get the controllers. The latter of the two seemed to be a much more convincing choice, but Roxas still wasn’t too keen on going into Sora’s room and interrupting what was going on. He didn’t want to, of course, but unfortunately, Roxas was sadly willing to make the sacrifice instead of being bored. Maybe he’d grab his charger too, so that he could call Kairi again and get her to keep him company... if only he could brave the trip, first.

It was better now than never.

It was funny, how much louder everything was once Roxas got to the stairs. He heard the music coming from Sora’s room and the creak that reverberated throughout the floor the more steps he took— as well as the horribly vivid and promiscuous noises his brother was making. Apparently, Sora had left the bathroom light on— and avoiding his room for now, it was only for the split second it took for Roxas to turn it off. Not only that, but of course the door to Sora’s room was left open; he knew Axel had no concept for privacy, but really? No wonder he was able to hear them from downstairs! Roxas rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it.

All he had to do was go in, and out. That was it. The controllers were on the far side of Sora’s room; all he had to do was go in, ignore them, grab what he needed, and leave without a word. If Sora got embarrassed, then so be it— Roxas wasn’t sticking around to see more than he needed to, and that was that.

Quickly, he walked in. “I’m _just_ grabbing controllers,” he said loudly.

But what he saw nearly stopped him in his tracks. Axel had Sora on his knees, his face pressed into the sheets, and his hands were balled into fists; noises fell without pause from his mouth as Axel fucked him, his fingers wrapped around the back of Sora’s neck. Roxas had maybe made it halfway through Sora’s room before Axel, startled, sat up to look at him, and he looked shocked for maybe two entire seconds before he grinned wickedly. Roxas flushed, just looking at his face— filled with want.

“ _Hey_ , Roxas,” Axel rasped. He had Sora’s arms bent behind him, his hand secured around both of his wrists. “What brings _you_ here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it's worth mentioning, the first song in this fic— the one sora hears before he goes into his bedroom, is "Stop Me" by The Smiths, which you can listen to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SckD99B51IA
> 
> and the second song, by Joy Division, is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juD4ayBbHdY ... for some reason, i'm not sure why i think axel would be into this kind of music, but i figured if it were going to be something he'd put on, it'd be music like this!
> 
> i wonder what'll happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Almost immediately, Sora raised his head and turned to look at him, bewildered. “R-Roxas!?” 

“I didn’t— expect you up here,” Axel said to him, tightening his grip on Sora’s head to shove it back down and hold him against the sheets, and he only gripped his hips harder— slamming into him if only to elicit a loud yell, his lips curled into a smile as he focused all his energy into the boy beneath him. “What, got bored or something?”

Roxas found he was unable to look away, no matter how hard he tried. His hand was still subconsciously searching behind him, but all it did was bump into things. “I— uh, no, I just—”

It wasn’t that it was Sora who left Roxas so speechless— it was the simple fact that he was relating it directly to him that did. Usually, Axel didn’t get so rough with him— but now was a special occasion, and Roxas could see that more than clearly. He was trying his hardest not to look at Sora’s face, instead choosing to stare at Axel, but at some point... the temptation proved to be too much, and his eyes flickered briefly to his brother’s expression.

Oh. Roxas felt his cheeks grow hot; Sora’s face held more than a dozen emotions— pleasure, mostly, his eyebrows furrowed as his mouth hung open. He was turned so that he wasn’t completely pushed into the bedspread, his fists clenched into the sheets as he endured the force of Axel behind him— and if anything, Roxas would have identified it as ecstacy. He looked lost in it, at mercy to the pleasure that overtook him, and his _noises_... even with Riku, Roxas didn’t think he’d ever heard Sora sound like this. He sounded like _him._

Sora whimpered. “R-Roxas is here,” he gasped. “This is so _embarrassing_ —” 

Roxas’ hand stopped. Rooted in place, his legs were frozen and he couldn’t move. _This should be the part when I leave_ , he thought to himself. _Forget about the controllers!_

But no matter how hard his thoughts willed them to move, his body ignored them. What was worse— he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sora.

Axel noticed this.

His hand, which had been previously wrapped around Sora’s neck, slid upwards as his fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head up; despite the fact that it looked painful, Axel was being as gentle as he could, and discomfort was nowhere to be found on his face. “You’re putting on a show so great that even Roxas can’t look away,” Axel said. 

“Axel,” Roxas warned. 

Their eyes met. Roxas’ chest tightened and he averted his gaze the moment they looked at each other. But yet, Axel’s voice still rang loud and clear in his ears— and despite how hard he was trying to tone everything out, he was able to do everything but ignore it. He shouldn’t be watching this— shouldn’t have even come in here. This was his second bad idea of the night. “Did you really need those controllers?”

 _Yes!_ Roxas wanted to scream. _Yes, I did!_ But instead, he said the exact opposite. “I was just—”

“Curious?” Axel smiled at him and tightened his hand in Sora’s hair, and he snapped his hips forward if only to prove his point.

Sora reached up to grab the headboard of his bed with both hands. His head was stuck in place as Axel held it up, but yet his body was free to do as it pleased— and that, it seemed, was tremble and push back on what was inside him. “Roxas,” he choked. “Oh—”

He was at a stand still. For the first time in awhile, he had no idea what to do.

“I wasn’t curious, I was just—” He was slowly beginning to regain feeling in his feet, and it took hardly a second, then, for Roxas to forget all about the controllers entirely. Marching towards the door, he mentally blocked everything that was to his left and stared straight ahead, his voice completely straight as he tried not to show any emotion; it was obvious that Axel had already witnessed his distress, but if he were to show he was practically— well, hopeless— he’d probably never hear the end of it. Something else he wouldn’t hear the end of, unless he got out of there, was Sora— and it seemed that Roxas’ face only got hotter and hotter, despite his quick approach to the exit. “Nothing! It was nothing, forget about the controllers, I’ll just wait downstairs for you guys to finish, it’s no big deal—”

“Hey, Roxas...”

“What!?” Roxas involuntarily whirled around and stared at Axel, hard. “I’ll let you get the last word in, and that’s it! ...And stop holding Sora’s hair so hard!”

“You know,” Axel mused. Apparently, in the time it’d taken for Roxas to begin his leave, Sora had been flipped onto his back and was now spread out, his mouth covered by his arm— and from the angle he was at, Axel could easily turn to look at Roxas past his shoulder. In that position... no matter where he was standing, Roxas could see the sight before him clearly. “There’s room for one more.”

Room... for _one more?_ He stared at Axel with wide eyes.

“Is this a joke?” Roxas’ voice was flat.

Sora’s voice piped up. “Hey!” But Axel was quick to shush him, turning that “hey” into a moan as he slid back into him. Clearly unaccustomed to the new position, Sora writhed and gasped beneath him, his arm moving up to block his eyes. 

“Do I ever joke around with you?” Axel’s voice is smooth and husky, but he was still trying to pay attention to both Roxas and Sora at the same time— mostly Roxas, though, standing in the door way, bewildered. “I’m offering for you to join us, Roxas— I hardly think I’d joke around about that.”

It took awhile for him to find his voice. What was he supposed to say to this? It wasn’t like it was rare for him to be speechless, considering he was just hardly a minute ago. But this time, it was because he had no idea how to respond. Axel’s eyes were narrowed dangerously, his hands holding Sora's hips so hard they could bruise, and he couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ — no... _didn’t_ want to look away. Thoughts began to churn inside his head— bad ones— the gears turning over and over as he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. It was heavy, and it hurt, but it was what made Roxas realize, with heavy disdain, exactly what was happening.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath. “Goddammit.” He was hard. 

Axel grinned at him. “You can’t hide that from me,” he said. 

Obviously not. Roxas groaned loudly. “I fucking hate you,” he said tersely. 

But what led him to close the door was not hate, really. It was something else entirely that drove Roxas to make that decision, and it was one of those things he simply couldn’t put his finger on. When he eventually began to move towards the bed, Sora moved his arm to peek past it and looked at him with lidded eyes— eyes filled with want and desire and most of all, need; he nearly mimicked such an expression perfectly as he cast a glance in Axel’s direction, the redhead giving him a look of his own. But this one didn’t match— hardly. The look Axel gave him was dirty and mischievous and excited. Roxas swallowed. 

“Glad you could make it,” he said. “Now... where was I?” 

It startled Sora, when Axel thrusted into him then, enough to surprise a gasp out of him as he reached down to hold his hands, pressed to his hips. Carefully, he pulled Axel closer to him, not because Roxas had chosen to join them, but because he felt embarrassed— and his voice was nothing more than a whisper as he bit his lip and leaned his back into the pillows. “Deeper,” he said, tightly wrapping his legs around his waist. “Please...” 

Axel obliged. “Anything for you, Sora,” he said. But there was no forgetting about the sudden third party, and this much was obvious. “And... Roxas? What would you like Roxas to do?” 

Sora looked indecisive. It seemed that he was about as flustered as his brother— their eyes meeting briefly. “...I—” He turned his head and looked at him. “Shit...” 

Roxas looked back at him. Sora’s face, everything— it went straight down to his cock, which was beginning to press uncomfortably against the front of his jeans. It was all unexpected, how this made him felt— this hadn’t happened when he walked in, so why now? It had to be Axel, who was always managing to involve him in things— but that wasn’t the center of his attention. Instead, Roxas was focusing on the harsh realization that sparked in his head, then, how badly he liked the way Sora looked, fucked out and panting as Axel began to build up a rhythm inside him. He looked... cute, Roxas thought, and in an instant he felt weirdly unapologetic. His hands began to itch. Desperately, he reached down to pull up his shirt and tear it off, tossing it to the floor. 

“Fuck it,” he said. “I don’t care anymore.” 

He crawled onto the bed and hovered over Sora, his hand positioned directly above his head and the other beside it— and he dipped down so that he could press their lips together, throwing all caution to the wind. Axel, behind him, made a pleasantly desperate and pleased noise, his own hands too preoccupied to go anywhere else but where they were— but he managed, touching Roxas on the very tail of his back, his palm pushing flat against it— beckoning him to lower his body. In the process, he grew closer to the both of them until he was lying sideways over Sora’s chest, and he sighed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. 

“That’s it,” Axel said. He reached down and tugged at his belt. 

Sora moaned against his mouth and kissed him back. Shuddering, Roxas moaned back and parted his lips, kissing him harder— deeper. But at some point, he had to abandon his position and break the kiss to work his belt buckle out, pulling it free as he yanked it out of his pants and tossed it to the floor. Unzipping them, he let the fabric hang loosely around his hips as he wiggled them off, and Sora looked at him with dazed, lost eyes. For a moment, he wasn’t sure if he even knew what was happening— if he even knew just who was kissing him or who was on top of him. 

But it took no time at all for that worry to dissolve, because no less than a second later, Sora moaned his name. 

“Fuck,” Roxas heard. Axel was cussing quietly under his breath, his hands tugging Sora towards him as their hips pressed close together. Mesmerized, he watched— paying more than enough attention to the fast pace of Axel’s thrusts, hard and deep into Sora, who squirmed and gasped in response. The harder the thrust, the harder his brother held onto him, and Roxas bent down at an angle to both watch and kiss messily down his neck as he took everything in, too focused on it to look away. Every so often, Axel would growl and hold the position for a moment— buried to the hilt before he’d pull out and press back in. Roxas— in turn— would look at his expression and lose himself in it. 

“Axel—” Sora moaned. “I— I’m—” 

Wrapping his hand around Sora’s leg, Axel leaned back to push it back and hold his thigh down. “Yeah? You wanna come?” He asked. His voice was husky— laced with want. “How badly, baby? How badly do you wanna come?” 

“Bad!” Sora’s voice was loud— uncensored. “Badly, _please_ — I want to—” 

Axel smirked, his forehead beading with sweat. “Roxas,” he asked, without looking at him. “Can he come?” 

Roxas stared at Axel, surprised, his cheeks flushing darkly. “I—” 

“ _Can_ he?” He repeated, and slid his hand up to hold Sora’s hip— right beside his erection, lying hard against his stomach. “Quickly—” 

Roxas swallowed the groan he was holding. “Yes,” he breathed— and without thinking about it, reached down _there_ to find Sora’s cock and slowly wrap his fingers around it; they may have been twins, but not every aspect of them was identical— and Sora was his size, but smaller, still. It felt warm and wet in his hands and he tightened his grip, slowly pumping him to the rhythm of Axel’s thrusts— and judging by his instantaneous reaction, it seemed as though he hadn’t been touched there once since they began. “Yes, he can—” 

So— he watched Sora tense up and try to curl away as he came, arching his back and going taut with the sheer power of his orgasm. He went quiet— grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it away, and he spilled over Roxas’ hand silently as he clenched his teeth and turned away from him. Axel simply let him ride it out, shallow thrusts pulling it right out of him— and then it seemed to burst from him all at once— reality snapping back to Sora in an instant as he rocked his hips into Roxas’ hand and keened. He tilted his head back and let out a long, high moan. 

“ _Stop_ ,” he gasped. “Stop!” 

Roxas, looking at his hand with narrowed eyes, pulled it away. “Holy shit,” he said. 

“Goddamn,” Axel groaned, biting down on his lip as he shifted his hips back, and he slid out of Sora slowly— his cock popping out to rest flat against the curve of his thigh. It was an indicator that he still hadn’t come yet, and he looked a bit displeased with that fact as he rubbed Sora’s thigh apologetically, calming him through his post-orgasm twitches. “Damn, do you tighten up with you come,” he gasped. “’Fuckin hot, though...” 

Sora didn’t respond. His mouth was open, his chest heaving with every breath he took. “Sorry,” was all he managed. “I didn’t mean to...” 

“It’s fine,” Axel said. “But we’ve got a problem.” 

Roxas looked at him. “Take care of it yourself,” he said. But it wasn’t as if Axel was the only one who had a problem— between the two of them, it was mutual, and Roxas definitely couldn’t ignore the weight that still sat heavily in his stomach. 

“But I’d much rather take care of it with _you_.” Axel mocked sounding hurt by his words. “We both know that you won’t take care of yours by yourself, and besides...” 

Roxas flared up. “Besides...?” 

“Besides,” Axel continued. “Who’s to say we have to put much work in? Sora deserves a front row seat too, doesn’t he?” 

__

\- I - 

Not many people got to say they’d been fucked by Axel. Actually, Sora wasn’t exactly sure if it were just Roxas who got to say that, but if so— he was very, very lucky. He hadn’t come like that in ages— hadn’t even come that hard yet with Riku, who he knew would be beyond jealous. Now he knew why Roxas always seemed to be in a good mood if he came home late. But maybe, they would get to that point— maybe, if they waited, Riku would grow to be just as old as Axel and deliver upon him the most intense orgasms of his entire life.

 _Yeah_ , he blissfully thought, lost in the hazy goodness that was his afterglow. He smiled stupidly. _I can wait for that._

But as he sat there, dazed, Roxas and Axel were having a conversation. When he came, the world had begun to spin uncontrollably, but now it was beginning to slowly come to a halt. Though their voices were blurry, it wasn’t impossible for Sora to make them out— and he managed to tune in right at the moment he heard, “Sora deserves a front row seat, too.”

“I— I what?” Sora stammered. He opened his eyes, finally. Roxas was looking at him worriedly. “A... A front row seat? To what?”

“Well,” Axel said to him. Sora blinked. “I haven’t come yet. I’m surprised you lasted so long, but unfortunately... it wasn’t long enough.”

“Hey!” Roxas said. Sora noticed he was shirtless. Why... why was Roxas shirtless? Oh, right. At some point, they had been kissing— quite nicely, actually, and Roxas had been touching him— and... his pants were off, too. _What?_ “He tried his best!”

“I’m well aware of that,” Axel said. “He did a great job. And now, he gets to relax and watch. Can you move, Sora?”

Sora raised his arm. “A... A little,” he said weakly. “Why?”

“Why don’t you help Roxas?” Axel asked. “Y’know, take the rest of his clothes off.”

“I’m _just_ wearing boxers, you idiot,” Roxas said. But Sora, despite his predicament, could not mistake the tone of his voice— the desperation, then. It must have been from what he just watched, he realized. What he’d done. Not only that, but just by looking down, Sora could easily make out the outline of his cock— hard and thick against the fabric of his underwear. 

“Roxas,” Sora said quietly. “I’ll... I’ll help.”

It didn’t take him much convincing. Roxas _did_ let him help, to his surprise, and Sora felt a little strange helping his brother get all the way undressed. He hooked his fingers into the elastic of his boxers, tugging them down Roxas’ thighs— and he tried not to let it faze him, when he finally saw what was underneath. He swallowed, hoping he wouldn’t get aroused again— as badly as that sounded. But it seemed as though he was too tired for his body to react. He was lucky, at least. He could only hope it stayed that way. (It wasn’t because he didn’t want to do anymore— no, that wasn’t it at all. Sora was simply too... well, exhausted.)

“Do you need anything?” Axel asked. He was searching through the sheets for the lubricant. Once he found it, Sora heard him uncap the bottle and throw it down again a moment later. 

“No,” Roxas squeaked. “I’ll be... I’ll be fine.”

Wait... but _why?_ It had taken them at least ten minutes to warm Sora up in preparation for it, so why not Roxas? Was he really that brave? Did they do it like this all the time? That couldn’t be, once he thought about it... or else he would’ve noticed Roxas having trouble more than enough times. He wanted to ask, but found he couldn’t find the courage to do so— but the more he thought about it, the more he began to come to his own conclusions. Had... they done this recently? They must’ve! The only thing Sora could think of at this point was that Roxas was already prepared, and didn’t need much more. The thought made his face hot. It looked like his luck was over.

“Crawl ontop of Sora,” Axel commanded. Roxas quickly obliged, though he was careful when he moved to hover over him— his arms positioned either side of his head to keep him supported. He got on his knees, trapping Sora’s body underneath him, and he looked embarrassed— flustered to be in such a position.

“What do I do?” He asked. His hands hovered unknowingly above Roxas’ hips.

“Hold them,” Axel said. “Hm... Touch him.”

He did. He touched Roxas’ waist, first, then went higher— running his hands up his chest and down his stomach. He dragged them over his hips, holding him there— feeling the smooth skin under his touch. Roxas was responding eagerly to the sensation, it seemed, his neck already flushing a light pink in response— and then Sora lowered his arm, moving it underneath him, his fingers cautiously finding his cock. It was hot and heavy in his grip. 

“Sora,” Roxas gasped, rocking into his hand. “Shit...”

“You’re thicker, down there...” Sora said, his eyes lidded, and he wondered just how turned on he really was. “You’re— um, bigger than me...”

He wrapped his hand around it, testing the waters. In the same moment, Roxas shuddered hard and hung his head, his arms trembling. Axel wasn’t in him yet— but his fingers were, wet and big as they slid into him. But Sora, adamant on helping him through it, began to work him slowly from base to tip, despite it being a little backwards. However, Roxas appreciated it— and greatly. Or at least his body did.

“Axel,” he rasped. “ _Fuck_ , hurry it up—” 

“I _am_ ,” Sora heard. “Just... give me a second, damn—”

Roxas moved back a bit. Sora’s free hand, which had been resting on Roxas’ hip the whole time, was covered by Axel’s, who held him there— and then, Roxas lifted his head and squeezed his eyes shut, his face flushing instantly as his thighs twitched in place. He groaned loudly as Sora felt Axel move above the both of them— and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening. He was inside him, finally— the indication written all over Roxas’ face. His dark eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, his mouth open. 

He heard something along the lines of, “ _I might not last_ ” and “ _God, you’re good_ ”. It wasn’t Roxas, of course, who suddenly could not speak or spit vulgar words— but Axel, his voice muffled through both of their bodies. But he couldn’t say he was surprised to hear them; though Axel hadn’t come when it was him, he was probably pretty close... and this had to be the icing on the cake. Sora was content just watching, really— obviously aroused by what he was seeing, but not enough to care. It was satisfying on its own, just looking up at Roxas— looking up at him to see the most perfect expression on his face.

He was watching his twin get _fucked_. By Axel. Which was both hot and interesting all at the same time, but mostly hot. These were faces Sora had never seen on Roxas before— new ones that only Axel probably saw, and with good reason. It was oddly exciting, in a way, to be the one to witness it— though he was sure the understanding was mutual just fifteen minutes ago. He looked... _nice_ , God— just thinking about it that way made Sora feel hot. His noises, too, were blissful— laced with ecstasy and pleasure Sora was sure he could sympathize with. Actually, he was positive— knew that pleasure all too well. After all, he _had_ experienced it just a few moments prior.

But this was different. Roxas was tensing up in his hands and his body moved with each thrust— jolting forward as Axel fucked him hard— fast. An endless stream of words flew out of his mouth: “Fuck, faster, more, please, harder,” and they had never sounded so dirty until now. His fingers were beginning to hurt from how hard Axel held them— clutching them as if he were afraid to let go. His own groans were loud and unstable as they came out relentlessly, a harmony that merged incredibly with the noises coming from Roxas. Sora, himself, could not resist one in response, though his voice was tiny and weak. Whenever Roxas would moan, Sora moaned back, and then... he was silenced.

His fingers no longer ached. Axel had pushed him down, holding his back, Roxas’ head tucked under his chin and against his neck as he cried out into his skin. His arms were trapped against Sora’s stomach, too, his legs open and tense. “ _Fuck!_ ” He yelled. “ _Oh_ , fuck!” He reached up to clutch Sora’s shoulders tightly. “Yes! Fuck— I’m gonna come— ”

Sora was vaguely aware he still had his hand wrapped his cock. Finding the head of it, he swiped his thumb over his slit and rubbed it quickly. “Roxas—”

Roxas went stiff. His voice cracked. “ _Sora!_ ”

He came suddenly, shooting against Sora’s stomach and over his hands, his voice breaking off until it was no more than a whimper. They rocked against each other as he helped Roxas ride out his orgasm, and it was one of the most wonderful things he’d ever seen— heard, too, in his life. He sounded like him, mimicked his exact voice and everything— didn’t moan like him, but was close. And very much like Sora, he twitched and spasmed as his orgasm took over him, his head turning against his neck as he panted into the open air.

But he didn’t go limp just yet. 

Only Axel remained, though he followed soon after; he bottomed out in Roxas and pushed deep into him one last time, his teeth clenching as he leaned over and came inside him. He swore— that much was coherent, his face flushed and drenched with sweat as he slid his hand up Roxas’ back and held him there. “ _Fuuuuck_ ,” he groaned, long and loud. “ _Yeah_ , that’s good...”

Roxas, defeated and worn out, went still against him. He sighed, deeply, but didn’t say anything.

Sora didn’t know what to do. Panicking, he decided to just reach up and stroke Roxas’ hair. It was a pitiful attempt, but it looked as though it was appreciated. “Are you okay?”

Roxas nodded.

A few minutes passed. Eventually, Sora felt Axel move and get up off the bed to get rid of the condom. But it wasn't long before he felt Axel flop down beside him, his arms spread out. He couldn’t turn his head, since Roxas was still on top of him— but judging by the silence, it seemed as though all they were doing was enjoying the last few moments of bliss. Roxas didn’t speak, Axel didn’t speak, and Sora didn’t speak. It was nice while it lasted. 

“That was... _damn_ ,” Axel said, speechless. “I got to fuck a pair of twins, one of them being my own boyfriend, and listen to good music. I’d say... today was a good day. I’d say more, but I am way too tired.”

Roxas still didn’t reply. Sora spoke for him. “Yeah,” he said, feeling a bit loopy. “I, um— I can’t really... _talk_ ,” he stuttered. His bottom half felt numb and everything was fuzzy.

“Mm... that’s all right,” Axel said. “Is Roxas okay?”

Roxas was motionless. His breath was labored, but it was beginning to slow down and become even again. Sora realized he had fallen asleep. _So quickly?_ He looked to his left at the clock on his nightstand. It was 12:45 in the morning. _When had it become... so... late?_

Instead of thinking about it, he simply nodded. He felt the mattress protest under Axel’s weight, then, as he sat up and leaned over the side of the bed. Whatever he picked up was warm and thick— a blanket?— as he draped it over all of them, and then he settled back down next to Sora again and scooted up to him.

“We kicked it off,” Axel said. His voice was raspy— worn out. 

But Sora was too sleepy to pay attention. By the time Axel spoke again, he was already asleep— Roxas comfortably resting on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is officially the naughtiest chapter so far and broke the "eventual incest" warning on this fic, which was inevitably going to happen at some point - that point being now. i'd put this at the beginning, but if you felt the need to scroll down at all... now would be the time to "turn back" and repent, because it gets pretty dirty really fast.
> 
> next chapter will be kinda probably cute!!!! and sweet!!!! watch out for those cavities!!!


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun rose, so did Roxas, who woke with the light instead of against it. Out of the two of them: him and Sora, he was the one who was most inclined towards early mornings, no matter the type of night he had. There was nothing worse than sleeping in and feeling as though you wasted your whole day away, which was a pet peeve most recognized in his older brother. Luckily, his bedroom had open blinds that allowed the sunlight full access to everything within it— except one thing was off, and he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. Not yet, at least.

The first thing he registered was how warm it was. Comfortably warm, which made things a little better— but worse, because he didn’t want to leave it. He felt as though he were sandwiched between what seemed to be his blankets and his pillows, and he sleepily tossed and turned between them. He couldn’t scoot too far over, but he was already on his stomach, so he managed to extend his arm to his right far enough to feel for his nightstand. _What time was it?_

Without opening his eyes, Roxas blindly reached with his hand to try and find his cellphone, his wrist bumping against something hard as he searched the surface of it. While it wasn’t bare, dressed with a few things he couldn’t identify here and there— his phone was nowhere to be found, and he groaned tiredly. He felt so warm! He was so comfortable, and everything around him felt cozy and snug… for some reason. That was definitely new. He didn’t want to open his eyes, but he had no choice if he was going to get anywhere with what he was doing— so he braved what would be the inevitable, bright assault on his eyes and slowly blinked himself awake. 

But what he saw was not his missing phone. He saw Sora’s, conveniently laying out of his reach, but— wait. 

_Sora?_ Roxas opened his eyes fully upon the realization.

Sora was, in fact, peacefully asleep next to him— his hair disheveled and messy as he slept on his side, his arm tucked underneath his head and the other underneath the pillow. Because he was lying against it, his cheek was squished against the fabric and his leg was twisted with Roxas’, who could do nothing but stare at him in disbelief. _Now_ he knew where he was, and why he couldn’t find his phone— or what that comfortable warmth was. For a moment, every part of him was frozen in shock and he found he couldn’t move— until he realized it wasn’t just Sora with him.

Axel was behind him, too, and his arm was draped across Roxas from behind, resting lazily against his back. Knowing full well that moving could have the potential to wake them both up, Roxas simply sat there— surprised and terrified all at the same time. It had taken a few minutes for him to process what had happened the other night, and it was mostly because he was tired… but when he did, it all began to make sense as to why him, Sora, _and_ Axel were all in the same bed. It was an odd process, too, considering Roxas immediately remembered _everything_ they did— and he bit his lip as he lowered his head against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Oh, God_ , he thought. _I’m in so much shit, I’m in so much shit, I’m in so much shit._

The sound of Sora’s phone buzzing woke him up again. He froze, hoping that he was still the only one awake, and mustered up the energy to reach over and try to get his phone off the nightstand. He succeeded, thankfully, and pulled it back towards him as he turned it on and unlocked it; while he was at it, he took a moment to look at the time, and groaned when he saw it. _10:45_. They’d slept in! For some reason, he was expecting it to be much earlier than that.

The first few messages were from the night before. They were all unread, and Roxas scrolled through the texts with narrowed eyes.

Every single one of them— except for the occasional few from Kairi— were from Riku. A chunk of them were asking where Sora was, a few asking if he’d fallen asleep. One was to bid him good night, and the other good morning. The earliest one however, sent only an hour ago, was what caught his attention.

‘ _I’m coming over_ ,’ Riku had sent. It had taken Roxas far too long to process what he’d read, and even longer to realize what that meant. Riku was coming over? Riku had a key! Riku had a key to their house and no doubt he would come to Sora’s room, first, and— and— fuck, he was going to be in so much shit!

 _…Leon!_ Roxas sat up suddenly, now in full panic mode. Not only was Riku coming, but their father was going to be home soon, and no doubt would he come up to check on them—

“Sora,” Roxas whispered hoarsely. He grabbed one of Sora’s shoulders and began to shake him awake. “Sora! Ugh, you have to wake up!”

Sora swatted at him and Roxas stared at him, murderously. “Mmmnn,” he moaned. “Nooo… it’s too early, go back to sleep…” He grabbed Roxas’ hand, albeit clumsily, and pulled it towards his face. He yawned and went quiet again, relaxing as if he’d hardly woken up at all.

Roxas pulled his hand out of his grip. He turned around. “Axel,” he said. “Axel!”

Axel didn’t budge. He snored, loudly.

“Fuck both of you,” Roxas said, and wiggled out from underneath the sheets. He hardly cared, then, if he woke either one of them up— for now, all he focused on for the time being was getting up and dressed and out of there.

But Sora wasn’t going to let that happen.

He pulled Roxas back into bed and wrapped his arms around him, tugging him close. His eyes were still closed, but his expression said enough: _don’t leave_. Roxas squirmed, completely opposed to the idea, but found Sora was holding him down too hard for him to move. Not only that, but his _ass_ — it wasn’t like he was a stranger to sex, but he still ached noticeably and he groaned. “Sora, I _seriously_ can’t—”

Downstairs, the door slammed. “Sora?”

All the blood drained from Roxas’ face. 

Now, all he could do was sit there, frozen. His mind wasn’t working properly, it seemed, because he couldn’t tell exactly _who_ had come home and that… that was definitely a problem. If it were Leon, Roxas could hardly even imagine the punishment. Would they even be punished at all, or murdered? His stomach flipped and tossed uncomfortably, his forehead suddenly damp with sweat. He stared at the ceiling, trapped under Sora’s very warm arms and Axel’s dead weight body. He began to say his prayers, one by one. He could hardly even slip underneath the sheets, considering he’d just kicked them off a minute ago. _This couldn’t be happening_ , he thought. _This couldn’t be happening._

Footsteps came up the stairs. “Sora, are you there?”

Roxas bit his lip, hard. 

“I’m coming in—”

That was it. Scrambling, Roxas shoved Sora’s arms off him and stumbled off the bed, tripping over the covers. His pants! They were on the floor, inside out. Quickly, he bent down to grab them and turn them inside out, pulling them onto his one leg. He looked like an idiot, hobbling around and practically falling all over Sora’s floor as he tried to pull his pants on, but he hardly cared. He managed to successfully get his other leg into his jeans and pull them onto his hips, but it was too late.

“Roxas?” Sora said sleepily, from the bed. He was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He looked absolutely dazed and exactly what someone would look like after being abruptly woken up. “Roxas, what are you—”

The door opened. “Sora?”

“Dad!” Roxas yelped.

“Dad?” Sora said. “Wh— _dad_?”

“I can—”

Standing in the doorway was Riku, confused and shocked by what he saw, then. His hand was secured tightly around his tote bag, his phone in the other— and apparently, he was in the middle of an attempt at texting Sora. He blinked, looking between them. “Roxas? Sora?”

“Riku!?” Sora yelled. He looked petrified.

“Riku,” Roxas said, relieved. “Oh, fuck…” But then not so suddenly, he sank to the floor, half-dressed and embarrassed. “Oh my god, I literally can’t explain this…”

Riku did nothing but stare at them. Roxas’ head was in his hands, and he had no idea the situation Sora was in— or Axel… _Axel_? What the fuck, that was right! Axel was still on their bed, and Riku was witnessing what was just about to happen… and didn’t Riku like Sora? Roxas groaned.

But, as quickly as the confusion surfaced, Riku snorted. “What the fuck,” he started, trying very hard not to burst into laughter. “What the _hell_ are you guys doing?”

“Nothing!” Sora yelled. “Nothing at all!”

As if things couldn’t get any worse, Axel woke up.

He waved at Riku, who then promptly lost his shit.

Sora slid under the sheets and let out a cry of anguish. “Roxas, for the love of God, why did you ever think was a good idea. Why did you suggest I have sex with Axel? Why did you suggest we do it at my house? Why did we betray dad? Why did we do something illegal? Oh my— I’m going to die,” he sobbed. He pulled the bed cover over his head. “Leon is gonna kill us!”

Riku wheezed. “Holy shit,” he choked. “I can’t believe this is happening!”

What Roxas couldn’t believe was how Riku had the audacity to laugh in the face of such a not-funny situation, or even how Axel was just waving so nonchalantly it looked like nothing happened at all. His ass hurt, and his brother was crying, and his brother’s kind-of-crush was laughing at them, and _his_ boyfriend was being a dirt bag as usual! Roxas, despite the fact that he was wearing pants, felt more ashamed then he ever had in his entire life. 

But then, something even worse than Axel waking up to wave at Riku happened. Downstairs, the door slammed closed again, followed by a violent and looming silence.

“Roxas?” Leon called. “Why are Axel and Riku’s shoes here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is very much long overdue, but at least it's funny and wraps up this short little story i decided to pull up out of nowhere. i will now promptly leave sinville, i hope you guys all enjoyed


End file.
